Daegon
Main= Information Daegon is a burrowing wolf that is very immature. He has a child like mind and likes mostly "girl" stuff. Backstory Daegon was left out into the woods because of his uncontrollable shaking and was found by . When Daegon turned 17, he joined the The Crazy Eyed Gang. This is when he met X. Burrowing wolf bab.png|Original picture Daegon Wants a Hug.png Dawd.png Gift heroes of daegon by tj otter-da50xcn.png|Gift from Nyro |-|Questionnaire= Questionnaire 1. What is your idea of perfect happiness? "EATING ALL THE CANDY AND NOT GETTING A STOMACH ACHE." 2. What is your greatest fear? "THUNDER. OH GOODY LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT THUNDER. THUNDER IS LOUD AND NSFK. NOT SAFE FOR KIDS." 3. What is the trait you most deplore in yourself? "PROBABLY MY SHAKING. IT'S ANNOYING." 4. What is the trait you most deplore in others? "I DON'T KNOW." 5. Which living person do you most admire? "X. HE'S AWESOME." 6. What is your greatest extravagance? "I SPENT $1.50 ON A CANDY BAR ONCE. DOES THAT COUNT?" 7. What is your current state of mind? " OH GOODY! I WANT TO FINISH THIS PAINTING I'VE BEEN WORKING ON." 8. What do you consider the most overrated virtue? "BEING HOLY." 9. On what occasion do you lie? "NEVER. MY MOM TOLD ME TO NEVER LIE. PLUS X TOLD ME THAT TOO, MY MOM DOESN'T LIKE HIM." 10. What do you most dislike about your appearance? "THE BAGS UNDER MY EYES. I GET A LOT OF REST, BUT THERE ARE ALWAYS BAGS UNDER MY EYES." 11. Which living person do you most despise? "I DON'T DESPISE ANYONE." 12. What is the quality you most like in a man? "I DON'T KNOW." 13. What is the quality you most like in a woman? "I DON'T KNOW OKAYYYYYY." 14. Which words or phrases do you most overuse? "OH GOODY~" 15. What or who is the greatest love of your life? "what is love" 16. When and where were you happiest? "I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HAPPY." 17. Which talent would you most like to have? "I WOULD LIKE TO BE AN ARTIST. THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN PRACTICING." 18. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? "NOTHING." 19. What do you consider your greatest achievement? "I ATE A GUY WITHOUT CHEWING ONE TIME." 20. If you were to die and come back as a person or a thing, what would it be? "DIE? WHAT'S DIE? IS IT A THING YOU DO?" 21. Where would you most like to live? "MAYBE IN THE CASTLE OF LINCLIFF. THAT PLACE IS COOL." 22. What is your most treasured possession? "MY CLAWS. THEY'RE REALLY GOOD AT SCULPTING." 23. What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery? "NOT GETTING WHAT YOU WANT." 24. What is your favorite occupation? "PAINTER." 25. What is your most marked characteristic? "MY CLAWS, MY YELLING AND MY GOGGLES." 26. What do you most value in your friends? "FRIENDSHIP." 27. Who are your favorite writers? "WRITERS? I DON'T READ BOOKS." 28. Who is your hero of fiction? "SUPERMAN. HE HAS LASERS!!!" 29. Which historical figure do you most identify with? "I DON'T KNOW." 30. Who are your heroes in real life? "X AND MY MOM." 31. What are your favorite names? "X." 32. What is it that you most dislike? "snot nosed brats." 33. What is your greatest regret? "EATING TOO MUCH CANDY ON HALLOWEEN." 34. How would you like to die? "YOU KEEP SAYING THIS DIE WORD, WHAT IS DIE???" 35. What is your motto? "OH GOODY!~" Category:Short-hairs Category:Males Category:Mesomorphs Category:Evil Category:Zara's Children